Terry Serpico
|birthplace = Fort Sill, Lawton, Oklahoma |family = Frank Serpico Two unnamed siblings Erin Calvin Serpico Stella Serpico |yearsactive = 1997-present }} Terry Serpico is an American actor, director, and former stuntman. Biography Serpico was born on June 27, 1964, in Fort Sill, a U.S. Army military installation located in Lawton, Oklahoma. A military brat, he was raised in different Army bases located across the U.S. and Europe. His father Frank was a Colonel who served with the Army for 26 years, and he had two older siblings. Serpico developed an interest in acting during his high-school years. After graduating, Serpico first attended Boston University, then transferred to the State University of New York at Purchase. He graduated with a BFA in 1989. Serpico started his acting career as a stuntman. In 1997, he was cast as a strip club owner in the film Donnie Brasco, which was his first proper acting role. This was followed by a number of other minor roles in feature films. Serpico then entered the realm of television and guest-starred on a number of shows, such as Law & Order, CSI: Miami, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Person of Interest, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, and Criminal Minds. He also portrayed the role of Mickey Mantle in the ESPN-produced miniseries The Bronx Is Burning, a recurring role in Rescue Me, and a starring role as Col. Frank Sherwood in Army Wives. On Criminal Minds Serpico portrayed Wick Griffith, the former employer and would-be victim of spree killer and poisoner Bill Harding, in the Season Nine episode "Fatal". Filmography *Sneaky Pete (2017) as Hopper (3 episodes) *The Inspectors (????-2017) as Mitch Ohlmeyer (39 episodes) *The Purge: Election Year (2016) as Earl Danzinger *Limitless (2016) as David Englander *The 5th Wave (2016) as Hutchfield *Isle of Palms (2016) as Hugo (short) *Firmly Grounded (2015) as Hoffman (short) *TURN: Washington's Spies (2015) as Ryder *Elementary (2015) as Wallace Turk *The Ivy League Farmer (2015) as Anders Gilbert *Intersection (2014) as Dwayne (short) *Day One (2014) as Larry Flerpico (TV miniseries short) *Criminal Minds - "Fatal" (2014) TV episode - Wick Griffith *Drop Dead Diva (2014) as Max Tolin (2 episodes) *Blue Bloods (2014) as Major Harrison *The Carrie Diaries (2013-2014) as Mr. Kydd (4 episodes) *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2000-2013) as Lt. Cmdr. William Taverts/Deacon Brinn/Les Cooper/Ron Johnson (4 episodes) *Unforgettable (2013) as Tucker Griffin/Arnold *Army Wives (2007-2013) as Frank Sherwood/Publican Dale (103 episodes) *Person of Interest (2012-2013) as Byron (2 episodes) *Premium Rush (2012) as Policeman in Park (uncredited) *NYC 22 (2012) as Pete Glenroy *Man on a Ledge (2012) as Lutz *Montauk (2011) as Jim (short) *Body of Proof (2011) as Ray Easton *Rescue Me (2005-2010) as Cousin Eddie (13 episodes) *Angel Camouflaged (2010) as Mr. Belial *The Men Who Stare at Goats (2009) as Krom (credited as Terry M. Serpico) *Kings (2009) as Dock Worker *Righteous Kill (2008) as Jon Van Luytens *The New Twenty (2008) as Louie Kennick *CSI: Miami (2007) as Steve Lancaster *Michael Clayton (2007) as Mr. Iker *Kidnapped (2007) as Virgil's Boss *The Departed (2006) as Detective #3 Tailing Queenan *The Path to 9/11 (2006) as Pulaski (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Find Me Guilty (2006) as Michael Kerry *The Interpreter (2005) as FBI Agent Lewis *Jonny Zero (2005) as Leo *Line of Fire (2004) as Clyde Bowen (2 episodes) *Company K (2004) as Sgt. James Dunning *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2001-2003) as Earl Carnicki/Leslie Roche (2 episodes) *Law & Order (2000-2002) as Frank Miller/Jay Brannigan (2 episodes) *100 Centre Street (2001-2002) as Unknown Character (9 episodes) *Laguna (2001) as Terenzio Aprea *Amy & Isabelle (2001) as Jake Cunningham *Hannibal (2001) as Officer Bolton *Frequency (2000) as Con Ed Worker #1 *Homicide: The Movie (2000) as Karl Miller *Third Watch (2000) as Lofton *Bringing Out the Dead (1999) as Cop #1 *Random Hearts (1999) as Evidence Technician *Earthly Possessions (1999) as Gas Station Attendant *Oz (1997-1998) as Freakie/Rebadow's Client (2 episodes) *Cyber Vengeance (1997) as Montgomery Valentine *The Peacemaker (1997) as Sniper #1 *Cop Land (1997) as Tony/Wincing Cop *Donnie Brasco (1997) as Strip Club Owner 'DIRECTOR' *The Inspectors (2016-2017) - 6 episodes 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors